1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a delay cell and circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones, and storage devices may include integrated circuits (ICs) having various elements or circuits integrated therein. Each of the ICs may be coupled to one or more external circuits or devices, and include components for interfacing the external circuits or devices. For example, a peripheral device such as a memory device may be coupled to a memory controller. In general, the memory device and the memory controller may have a difference in operation speed therebetween. Therefore, the IC may need to include a delay circuit such as a delay locked loop (DLL) circuit or a phase locked loop (PLL) circuit for adjusting signal timing between the memory device and the memory controller.